


Bite Hard

by CaptainKatie



Series: Janeway/Miral [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: sequel to “What She Came For”
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Miral Paris
Series: Janeway/Miral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104512
Kudos: 3





	Bite Hard

Title: Bite Hard  
Author: Captain Katie  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Janeway/Miral/Janeway  
Summary: sequel to “What She Came For”  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek  
Feedback: Yes please!!! Katie_x@hotmail.com

CHAPTER 1

Ensign Miral Paris was in no mood to be on the Rhode Island’s Bridge for a moment longer. She was bored, terribly so. Captain Kim’s caution made for an excruciatingly dull expedition; one she almost regretted accepting being assigned to. But she knew the real reason why she had. Kathryn Janeway, her godmother, who Miral was completely and inexorably in love with. She was the one person that Miral lusted for, obsessed over and wanted more than anything else in the universe. The woman she would never have except for in her self-made holoprograms held within her personalized synaptic stimulator that acted like a holoimager within her mind.

Miral’s dark features flushed hotly at the thought of the new program waiting for her once Alpha Shift ended. She could feel the subtle forehead ridges that bespoke her Klingon heritage warm and hoped her blush wasn’t too evident. A part of her really didn’t care though. She was so frustrated with the lack of action during their four year mission and even more agitated by the fact that she did not even attempt to get over Kathryn Janeway like she had initially intended. 

After her first week onboard the Rhode Island Miral had been forced to resign herself to the fact that just being a quadrant away from the object of her desire was not enough to prevent her from touching herself each night with Kathryn’s name being extracted from her in gasps, screams, moans and cries of pleasure. The fact was Miral didn’t want to be over Kathryn Janeway. She loved how she felt; hot, tingly and completely and utterly drenched whenever she thought of her godmother.

“Ensign?”

Miral’s dark brown eyes refocused as she emerged from her haze to look at the expectant crewman waiting to take over her station. She forced her voice to be steady, professional as she moved away from the Ops Station. “Crewman.”

She ignored his bemused look as she moved quickly to the turbolift. Once the doors slid shut behind her she slumped against the wall. She could feel her body heating with anticipation, her center already releasing moisture. Miral was ready for her newest program. She grinned as she left the turbolift and practically ran to her quarters.

CHAPTER 2

Miral stopped, dead in her tracks, frozen, rooted to the spot with blood pounding in her ears as she felt a throbbing between her legs at the sight that greeted her upon entering her darkened quarters. She barely registered the doors closing behind her as she took in the two women on the couch lit by the passing stars as they rocked their naked, slim pale bodies hard against one another. They seemed oblivious to Miral’s presence and truly she didn’t mind. The sight of the two Kathryn Janeways making love to each other made Miral growl in the back of her throat and ache with desire dripping wetly from her sex.

“Beautiful.” Miral broke out of her haze as she breathed that one word into the quiet of her quarters. With quiet slowness, not wanting to interrupt, she walked closer to the lovely sight.

Miral couldn’t quite make out what was between the two women’s bodies, but she assumed it was a toy of some sort by the way the older Kathryn, the silver-haired Admiral Janeway that Miral had most recently seen holophotos of in the final Voyager reports, held her hand between their thrusting hips. Their sweat-drenched bodies made wet slapping sounds as the auburn haired Captain Janeway, with her long locks trailing down her slim back, continued to ride the Admiral beneath her hard with her hands entangled in her counterpart’s silver tresses.

Admiral Janeway’s fingers dug into the Captain’s clenching ass as she thrust up from the couch cushion in order to be impaled each time the Captain slammed her hips against hers. Both women’s eyes were closed tightly and their heads were tipped back. Their grunts were becoming louder as they continued to push the silicone toy into each other.

The smell of sex in the air made Miral’s mouth water as she stripped the final piece of clothing from her body. She still didn’t want to interrupt them but knew her needs would have to be satisfied soon or else she might spontaneously combust. She stood a hair’s breadth behind the seated Captain, close enough that she could look over her slim shoulder and see how the Admiral was pulling at one of the Captain’s swollen nipples that was a dark rosy color and slick with kisses and sweat. 

“Mi—ral…”

Miral’s dark brown eyes quickly moved from the pinched nipple to the transparent aluminum that reflected Captain Janeway’s open eyes and enraptured features perfectly to Miral as if the window had suddenly become a mirror. She felt Kathryn’s burning gaze upon her breasts as if it were a physical touch right upon her clit as the Captain stared at her while she continued to buck hard against the Admiral.

The Admiral’s dark blue eyes opened upon hearing the Captain whispering Miral’s name. She smiled hungrily as she took in her goddaughter’s strong, petite, bronze skinned body. A body she craved even more than her counterpart’s.

Miral nearly came from the combined looks she was being paid as the two Kathryn’s motions became frenzied, but their eyes never left her even as they came hard against each other and the heady fragrance of their come shot right to Miral’s drenched sex.

“Miral, I’m…” The Admiral’s words were forced from her as she came down from her strong release. “I’m sorry we started… without—”

“Shh. I’m not. You are both so beautiful, sexy, so fucking hot.” Miral moved so that her hard nipples were grazing the Captain’s smooth, perfect back. 

Miral cupped Kathryn’s left breast and pinched the nipple hard as she looked down at the dark green phallus still imbedded deeply within the two Kathryn’s open cunts. Miral brushed her other hand down the Admiral’s chest, over her taut nipples, down her stomach and into the damp, wiry curls until her fingers covered the Admiral’s hand that was still wrapped around the thick base of the two-headed dildo. Miral felt their combined juices upon the Admiral’s hand and wiped some of the sticky liquid off of the back of Kathryn’s pale, lightly freckled skin before she brought her own fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, tasting their come upon them, but it wasn’t enough. 

“I want to tongue-fuck you, Admiral, and you, my sweet little Captain, will be fucking me in my ass while I’m doing it.” Miral smirked at the hot desire she saw on the Admiral’s elegant features and felt by the way the Captain trembled beneath her. 

Miral loosened her arms, but did not lose contact with the Captain even as the auburn haired woman slowly, carefully slid off one end of the dildo. It gleamed from her juices and bobbed a bit when she was free of it, which made the Admiral’s hips jerk as she groaned loudly from the feel of the dildo moving within her.

“Get the big one, Captain. You know which one I like.” Miral nipped the Captain’s neck before she released her entirely so her orders could be followed.

Miral knelt in between the Admiral’s spread knees as her hot gaze looked upon the dark pink folds encasing the dark green, ridged dildo. “Oh, Admiral, you like it deep don’t you. You like it hard and rough. Well, so do I. I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight you won’t be able to speak, to move, to even think. Do you want that, Admiral? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you’ll be begging me to never stop?”

“Yes. That’s what I want.” The Admiral’s labored breathing was causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly and even more so when Miral began running just the tips of her fingers teasingly on the opposite end of the dildo. “Oh God, Miral, don’t tease… please…”

“I’ll tease if I want… to!” Miral was so occupied with the Admiral’s parted lips and breathy, husky voice that she hadn’t been aware that the Captain was much quicker putting on the strap-on than she had figured was possible. Suddenly the Captain’s strong arms were wrapped around her, a hand was pressed between her legs, breasts pressed against her back and the end of the gleaming pink dildo nudged its way between her swollen folds.

“Turnabout’s fair play, Miral.” The Captain’s voice was low, guttural as it warmed the back of Miral’s neck and tickled across her earlobe making her shiver in Kathryn’s grasp. “You won’t even remember your name once we’re through with you.”

“P—promise?” Miral arched her back as her hands slid down the base and shaft of the dildo still imbedded deeply within the Admiral. Miral arched her back and supported herself with a hand clutching at the couch cushions as she bent her head and began licking at the copious moisture flowing out of the Admiral’s swollen sex onto her outer lips and the dark green shaft. 

“Oh yes. Promise.” The Captain positioned the head of her cock against Miral’s puckered anus as she pushed three fingers deep inside of Miral. She held the woman tightly to her as Miral jerked and shuddered under the loving assault from the three fingers thrusting into her wet sex.

“Oh, Miral, God don’t stop! Your tongue… feels so good.” Admiral Janeway held Miral tightly to her as she rocked against the other woman’s mouth. Miral’s tongue playing with her swollen clit was driving the Admiral quickly to the point of release. She had one hand on the back of Miral’s head and the other was pinching and rolling her own erect nipple.

“Mmmm” Miral loved the strong taste of the Admiral on her tongue, loved how Kathryn pushed and rolled her hips and the sounds both Kathryn’s were making as they were obtaining their own pleasure. 

The Captain groaned loudly in Miral’s ear as the thick bulbous head of her hard cock rubbed against Miral’s anus, the self-lubricating toy slathered the pulsating bud as she did. And then the Captain cried out Miral’s name as the sensations of the toy sent pleasure straight to her engorged clit as if it had been enlarged and was actually rubbing and pushing against Miral’s tight, hot ass.

“Oh fuck!” Miral’s hot breath wafted over the Admiral’s hot sex and twitching clit as her eyes were forced closed and she nearly came from the feel of fingers imbedded in her ass. The long tapered fingers of the Captain reamed her anus, making it open and ready for the cock that was still coating it with viscous lube. Miral pushed her hips back to coax the Captain to push the hard cock into her, fast and hard, like she wanted it. She grunted with arousal and frustration as the head merely brushed against her ass cheeks, leaving liquid trails as it did. “Stop… teasing me and fuck me! Fuck me, Captain! Make me come!”

“Oh God.” The Captain shuddered as she pushed her cock into Miral’s opened anus as her fingers pulled the little hole wider. “Oh, Mi—ral… so… so damn good…”

Miral’s dark eyes went wide as did her mouth as she felt the thick hard girth of the Captain’s cock deep inside of her. Her ass was filled as much as it could be and then, gloriously, the Captain began moving her hips, rolling them, thrusting them, making Miral jerk, shudder and shift forward with each slow push in. And then she felt it. The swollen lips of her sex being pulled gently apart so the Admiral could push her fingers into Miral. One side of the double-headed toy tasting strongly of the Kathryn’s hot cunt was shoved into Miral’s mouth and she sucked the juices greedily as she growled and grunted. Every part of her filled and overwhelmed with Kathryn Janeway. She fucking loved it.

“Kath—fuck, oh God, God, fuck!” Miral pushed the green toy out of her mouth as she braced herself on the couch and let her powerful release crash down upon her. Her hips jerked and her entire frame shook from the power of her orgasm. The Admiral’s long, thrusting fingers and the cock inside of her still pushing deeper forced more from Miral. Her roar was incoherent as she came a second time before she fell limp, but forced herself not to blackout. The night was still so young.

“Oh, my sweet girl.” The Admiral gently removed her fingers from Miral as her counterpart also extracted herself from Miral’s anus. The Admiral’s bright blue eyes were on Miral’s flushed features though her orders were for the Captain. “Get washed up while I take care of her.”

“Yes, Admiral.” The Captain smiled a lop-sided grin as she understood exactly how the Admiral was going to take care of Miral. “Save some for me.”

“Of course.” The Admiral gently laid a willing Miral onto her back upon the carpeted floor as her counterpart made her way quickly to the ensuite to wash herself and the cock still attached to her. “Oh, Miral, that felt good, didn’t it? You liked us taking you from all sides? Well, we liked it too.”

“Y-yes, I loved it.” Miral smiled as she brought her hand up to cup the Admiral’s face. She licked her lips before she spoke softly worded commands. “Suck on my clit, Admiral. I want to come all over your lips.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The Admiral deposited a searing kiss upon Miral’s mouth before she complied with Miral’s order. Her fingers played with the nipple piercings, pulling on them enough to cause just the right amount of pain and pleasure as she moved her lips to Miral’s hot, heady scent that told the Admiral that she was more than ready for number three. 

“You smell so good, Miral. I could get lost in your scent alone, but I think I’d like it on my tongue instead.” The Admiral didn’t wait for a response as she dipped her head and plunged her tongue between Miral’s swollen, drenched lips and deep inside of her to collect as much of the pungent and warm liquid she could on her tongue and down her throat. “Mmmmmm.”

“Oh fu—Fuck!” Miral’s back arched as she pressed more of her aching, open sex against the Admiral’s greedy mouth, her lips and tongue. “Yes, God, don’t—don’t stop!”

The Admiral’s fingers moved in small, sensual circles over Miral’s dusky brown nipples made hard under her touch. She outlined the gold piercings softly before she pulled on them harshly, which caused Miral to cry out louder than ever before. The feel of her nipples being pulled so roughly shot pain through her body, but also immense pleasure that created a wave of moisture to flow over the Admiral’s mouth as her hips rocked back and forth with increasing speed and power.

“Harder, Admiral, she can take it.” The Captain smirked as she knelt down behind her counterpart to watch the Admiral’s lips being painted with Miral’s come as her tongue rapidly moved in and out of Miral’s hot sex. Captain Janeway licked her lips at the sight, the sound of Miral’s pleasure, and the strong scent of their combined arousal. 

Miral forced her eyes to open and growled when she did. The silver-haired Admiral’s head between her spread thighs and the fingers playing with her nipple rings was enough for her to come, but then the Captain nipping at the Admiral’s earlobes with her dark blue eyes fixed upon Miral’s exposed cunt and the fact that the auburn haired woman decided that the Admiral needed a good finger fucking helped Miral begin her ascent. The sight of the Captain’s fingers moving in and out of the Admiral’s sex while her other hand pinched and rolled one of the silver-haired woman’s coral colored nipples made Miral come hard and fast with a rough scream torn from deep within her

Once Miral returned to reality and managed to open her eyes she saw that the Captain wasn’t finished with the Admiral. Captain Janeway’s tongue was moving over and within the Admiral’s ear which made Admiral Janeway’s moist lips part and for low moans to escape her. One of Admiral Janeway’s hands moved from Miral’s breast to her sopping wet center in a mirror of the Captain’s hand in the Admiral’s own dripping sex.

“Fuck her hard, Captain…that’s what… she wants. Ohhhh…” Miral’s eyes fluttered as she pushed her hips up in attempt to force the Admiral’s fingers to go deeper inside of her. She shuddered when Admiral Janeway’s thumb moved across her slick, swollen clit. “Yes… oh, Admiral…”

Captain Janeway smirked at the combined sounds coming from Miral and the Admiral as she did what Miral had instructed her to do. She shoved three fingers deeply within the Admiral, which caused her to jerk forward under the force of her assault. The Captain moved herself against the Admiral’s back, her nipples grazing smooth skin that excited Captain Janeway and made her wish that there was something hard and thick inside of her. Later perhaps, but if she had her way, sooner.

The Admiral shook and shuddered as her release washed over her, but she continued thrusting hard into Miral despite her distraction. She needed Miral to come again. The Admiral never wanted her godchild to ever stop coming. “Come—come for me… my, my sweet girl…”

Miral needed no more encouragement than the Admiral’s soft, heated words and the feel of her fingers in her sex and the growing ache from the unrelenting touch on her clit. Miral never wanted to stop coming. And she knew she wouldn’t if these two women had anything to say about it.

“Mmmm.” Miral moaned as she felt the Captain painting her lips with the Admiral’s come before her mouth was ravaged with a hungry, heated kiss. She groaned when her bottom lip was bit before the Captain withdrew.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” The Admiral grinned, her lop-sided smirk filled with humor, arrogance and desire. “The Captain needs a good fucking.”

“Promises, promises.” The Captain’s smirk mirrored the Admiral’s but faded immediately with a groan as she was brought to her feet quickly by Miral and their bodies were pressed tightly together so their nipples grazed. Soon Captain Janeway was moaning from the searing kiss and the feel of the Admiral brushing her hands along her back causing the Captain to arch and press against Miral’s tight, strong body even more. 

“You’re not going to be able to stand after I’m finished with you, Captain.” The Admiral ran her hands with tortuous lightness along Captain Janeway’s hips and then along the silkiness of her inner thighs damp from the Captain’s arousal. The Admiral’s husky voice was soft as it breezed along the Captain’s neck. “And that’s a promise I intend to keep.”

Once the three of them made it to the bedroom, Miral was unceremoniously pushed onto her back upon the wide bed. The Admiral and the Captain quickly moved to either side of Miral to begin their loving assault upon their goddaughter.

“I—I thought we… oh… were going to fuck the, the Captain…” Miral wasn’t complaining in the least though she did want to make the auburn haired Janeway come hard, but the two mouths upon her nipples felt so damned good she withheld any further comments as she moaned while the two Janeways suckled on her nipples, pulling at her piercings.

The Admiral grinned as she ran her fingertips down Miral’s sweat-slicked breasts and over one of her pierced, dark nipples as Captain Janeway mirrored the action. Admiral Janeway’s voice was soft, velvety but still held a hint of her commanding nature as her warmth breath wafted along Miral’s throat. “Spread your legs. Wider. That’s it. That’s our sweet girl.” 

Miral’s knees were bent as she did as the Admiral had commanded as both Janeway’s once again suckled upon her, perhaps overindulged, nipples. She felt fingers running down her taut stomach until the two Janeways’ hands met at Miral’s splayed, drenched sex. Without preamble eight fingers were shoved deep within her as two thumbs pressed against her clit. “Oh! Yes… fuck!”

Captain Janeway smirked as she removed her lips from Miral’s breast and turned so she could retrieve a large, dark blue Y-shaped toy from the nearby nightstand. The copious amounts of Miral’s juices flowing into her palm and onto the bed sheets made the Captain think Miral needed no more teasing and so she removed her hand from where it was burrowed deep inside of Miral’s cunt and motioned for her counterpart to do the same. And then Captain Janeway pushed the base of the Y-shaped three-headed dildo deep within Miral which made the woman beneath her buck her hips and writhe upon the bed at the thick feeling of the cock inside of her.

“Fuck!” Miral closed her eyes tightly as she felt the Captain pushing the toy as far into her gaping, dripping wet cunt as possible.

“That’s nothing yet.” Captain Janeway held on tightly to the base of the three-pronged toy as she and her counterpart moved onto their knees and spread their legs wide as they each descended upon the bulbous tips of the V.

“Oh my… fuck!” Miral’s eyes went large as she watched the two Janeways moving their hips so their respective dildos penetrated them deeply. Each thrusting motion pushed more of the cock into Miral and she cried out at the sensation and the sight of both Janeway’s moving in unison above her in a smooth rhythm. 

Miral hands grasped onto the sheets as she pushed her hips up off the bed so that the two Janeway’s were thrust into even more deeply, which made the Admiral and the Captain cry out in mutual appreciation. Miral loved seeing them together, loved watching them fucking her, but also seeing them fuck each other. She loved their scent, their skin, their eyes and their voices as they cried out her name as they were doing now. She loved everything about them. And she knew they loved her in return. And that knowledge was what made Miral’s eyes begin to tear as her hips jerked and her entire body shuddered while she shared her release with the two women riding her hard from above.

The Admiral and the Captain collapsed against Miral as their bodies continued to shake from the intensity of their simultaneous orgasms. Their hot breaths moistened Miral’s already sweaty chest as they came back to themselves and realized their goddaughter was crying softly beneath them.

“Miral?” The Captain raised herself so that she could look upon Miral’s pained expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Miral, please, talk to us.” The Admiral’s touch upon Miral’s tear-streaked cheek made her goddaughter expel a sob and for more salty moisture to expel from her dark brown eyes. “Please, you—you’re scaring us.”

“Was that too much?” The Captain gently brushed away some of Miral’s tears as her voice grew soft and apologetic. “I’m sorry I thought—”

“NO! No, it wasn’t too much. It was wonderful. It’s just…” Miral took a few cleansing breaths as she felt herself both fortified and anguished by the look of deep unbinding love in both Janeways’ eyes as they looked upon her with concern. “You—you’re so beautiful. I love you so much, Kathryn. And—and I know you love me too.”

“We do.” The Admiral’s dark blue eyes shone with adoration and affection as she smiled brightly. “We love you more than anything, you know that.” 

“You are everything to us, Miral.” The Captain’s grin matched the Admiral’s before she brought her lips to Miral’s ridged forehead for a chaste, comforting kiss before she moved her lips down to Miral’s mouth and pressed a more suggestive kiss to Miral’s lips. The Captain licked across Miral’s full bottom lip before she retreated. “No one and nothing else matters.”

Miral wanted to believe the Captain’s words but she knew better. She knew there was one person who did matter more to Kathryn Janeway than Miral could ever hope to. Miral looked at the Captain and then the Admiral before her gruff voice sounded in the quiet bedroom. “End program.”

Miral’s eyes snapped open and she groaned aloud as she looked around her dark empty bedroom. She ripped the synaptic stimulator from her neck and threw it against the wall with a scream filled with fury and pain.

The small device broke into three small pieces as it fell onto the gray carpeted floor. Her satisfaction for the small destruction would be short lived. Miral knew she would fix it. She couldn’t live without it for very long until the lure of her fantasies called her back. She had thought these fantasies of Janeway she had programmed would help her, assist in her recovery for the desire she had for the unobtainable woman but it ended up only fueling her desire. Miral knew what she had to do. If Seven of Nine were not in her way Kathryn Janeway would be hers. Miral would just have to make sure Seven was out of the picture… permanently.

THE END


End file.
